Tadaima
by Nagisa Valliere
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si la guerra termino? Ya todo parece tomar su lugar, aun con cosas por resolver para Sasuke, se dara cuenta de quien era la razon para ser feliz, una chica...pero antes de hacer eso tendra que poner sus pensamientos en orden, en ese tiempo cierta pelirrosa esperara por él. One-shot SasuSaku


Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto solo la historia es de mi pertenencia. Notas al final

* * *

**Tadaima**

* * *

La batalla de Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha terminó, ambos chicos estaban molidos a golpes. La pelea fue empate aunque por un momento para la única chica del equipo le dio pánico el saber que podría perder a alguno de los dos, sabia dentro de sí que jamás llegarían a tal extremo. Más que nadie sabía el lazo de amistad-hermandad que existía entre ambos compañeros de ella. El peliplata observaba con orgullo a sus ex alumnos, sabía perfectamente lo que habían madurado, lo que había sufrido, el camino que recorrieron para llegar hasta donde estaban.

Al fin la guerra tuvo su fin, todos fueron a ver a los que habían caído en el Tsukuyomi, hubo varios encuentros llenos de alegría, de alivio, de paz, todos reconocieron al ninja cabeza hueca como su héroe al igual que al único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha, Sakura y Kakashi no quedaron atrás, todos estaban orgullosos de sus ninjas, del legendario equipo 7.

La hora de la decisión llego y los hokages, dado la situación meditaron con detenimiento el reincorporar a Sasuke Uchiha a la aldea, todos se encontraban ansiosos esperando el veredicto.

-¡Silencio!-Tsunade Senju, hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja se alzo por sobre la multitud haciéndolos callar-Los kages hemos decidido aceptar a Sasuke Uchiha en la aldea, tendrá que hacer labores comunitarias para obtener la confianza y aprobación de los habitantes de la aldea

Se escucho la alegría de quienes deseaban el regreso del azabache, quienes aun no estaban seguros, quienes parecían indiferentes a ese hecho, todo parecía que iba a estar bien de ahora en adelante.

-Sasuke estas de vuelta-Naruto le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda, se encontraba feliz de saber que su amigo casi hermano estaría de regreso

-Bien hecho, Sasuke-Kakashi fue el segundo en felicitarlo, era como un orgulloso padre mirando a su hijo

-Sasuke-kun que bueno que estés aquí-aunque Sakura parecía estar en calma externamente por dentro era un mar de nervios, tenía en mente que debía actuar con normalidad frente al Uchiha pero ella ansiaba poder hablar con él, se había enterado de toda la historia de Uchiha Sasuke, y más que nunca lo comprendió en todo sentido

-Hmp-fue toda "respuesta" del Uchiha Sakura sonrió sinceramente, extrañaba ese monosílabo que lo caracterizaba, Naruto comenzó a reír y Kakashi sonrió de lado

-Vayamos a comer ramen para celebrar-arrastro a Sasuke consigo siendo seguido por los otros miembros de su equipo. Todo regresaba a la normalidad como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, Naruto estuvo hablando todo ese tiempo explicándole cosas a Sasuke que no estaba enterado, Kakashi y Sakura participaban en la plática mientras que el Uchiha escuchaba con atención, llego la noche siendo hora de que cada quien fuera a su casa-Bien Sasuke, como futuro hokage te diré que tu primera ayuda a la aldea es que por favor acompañes a Sakura-chan hasta su casa

-¿Eh?-Sakura se quedo en shock por lo que decía su mejor amigo, debía ser una broma

-Me parece buena idea, ya está oscuro y no me gustaría que Sakura anduviera por ahí sola-el peliplata sonrió de lado hacia ambos jóvenes, cosa que puso más nerviosa a Sakura

-N-No es necesario, puedo cuidarme yo sola-Sakura se cruzó de brazos, lo que menos quería era quedar como una asustadiza y débil frente a Sasuke de nuevo

-Hmp, no hay problema-todos se quedaron perplejos ¿habían escuchado bien? ¿Sasuke había aceptado?-Vamos, no esperare todo el día-comenzó a caminar delante de ellos, Sakura estaba estática desde su lugar y por eso mismo Naruto le dio un leve empujón para que avanzara, levanto su pulgar para darle ánimos mientras Kakashi sonrió para infundirle valor, ella asintió y comenzó a caminar tras de Sasuke

Ambos iban sumidos en un silencio que no se atrevían a romper, se sentían en paz en compañía del otro, aunque los dos querían decirse algo que no sabían expresar, tantas cosas por contar, por enfrentar y sin embargo ninguno tuvo el valor, cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya estaban frente a la casa de la chica.

-Bueno….hemos llegado, gracias por acompañarme-Sakura se colocó delante del chico con cierto nerviosismo-N-Nos vemos mañana Sasuke-kun-estaba dándole la espalda para entrar cuando su voz de él la detuvo

-Espera-ella aun le daba la espalda atenta a lo que tenía que decirle-Quiero decirte-se aclaro la garganta para poder continuar su diálogo-Gracias…

-¿Cómo?-se le hacía irreal que el chico más orgulloso que había conocido en su vida le estuviera dedicando tales palabras, era evocar recuerdos del pasado

-Hmp, presta atención-bufó con enfado para retomar lo que quería decirle-Gracias por lo que hiciste por mí en aquella dimensión…

-No fue nada, no podía dejarte….digo-Sakura miró sus pies debido a los nervios-Somos un equipo después de todo, no podía dejar que te pasara algo, estamos para apoyarnos

-Equipo….-Sasuke alzo la vista hacia el cielo para contemplarlo

-También debo agradecerte, sin tu ayuda, lo más probable hubiera quedado desmayada. Sin la transferencia de tu chakra no se que hubiera pasado

-Hmp, no fue nada-dirigió su mirada hacia ella, se observaron a los ojos con intensidad como en aquella dimensión expresando tanto sin necesidad de palabras, eran sus almas las que se comunicaban. Y fue cuando él lo supo, ella era la luz que necesitaba a su lado, la persona que lo aceptaría con su pasado, con su presente y un posible futuro, siempre había sido ella, nunca pudo definir a Sakura en su vida, Kakashi era como un padre y Naruto como un hermano aunque él no lo admitiera pero antes de poder pedirle cualquier cosa aun debía resolver algunos asuntos consigo mismo-Nos vemos Sa-ku-ra-desapareció de la vista con una velocidad increíble.

Los meses pasaron y Sasuke logró el perdón de los habitantes de la aldea, de nuevo tenía su confianza, él y su equipo estaban mejor que nunca, los lazos que habían tenido en el pasado se habían fortalecido y sobre todo, cada habitante de la aldea notó algo importante, Sasuke Uchiha era más apegado a su compañera de equipo, todos pensaban que pasaría algo mas entre ellos pero para sorpresa de todos él decidió hacer un viaje fuera de la aldea pidiendo la aprobación de la hokage quien aceptó aunque eso tomo desprevenidos a todos, aceptaron su decisión. Prometió regresar y con un último adiós se fue. Pasaron tres años desde la última vez que lo vieron, todos cambiaron a gran y menor medida, Sakura caminaba por las calles de la aldea hasta sin querer llegar al barrio Uchiha recordarlo le traía nostalgia, cerro sus ojos para sentirlo más cerca

-No sabes cuánto me haces falta, cuanto te eh extrañado…Sasuke-kun

-Y yo a ti, Sakura-la pelirrosa se sobresalto, no podía ser posible. Giró con velocidad para ver con sus propios ojos a aquel quien le quitaba el sueño y no podía olvidar sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara-Tadaima

-S-Sasuke-kun-con lagrimas en los ojos corrió hacia él para abrazarlo gesto que correspondió él Uchiha

-Esta vez me quedare-olvido su orgullo, la oscuridad de su pasado. La razón por la que se fue tanto tiempo era para poder aclarar sus pensamientos y así poder buscar su propia felicidad junto a la persona que él había entendido que amaba, a ella….Sakura Haruno. Ella sonrió radiante aun con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos que comenzó a limpiar él con delicadeza, se miraron intensamente para después él tomara valor y besarla sintiendo como su corazón y su alma eran tocados en cada rincón encontrando esa felicidad que tanto había anhelado, pasados unos minutos se separaron con lentitud

-Okairi nasai, Sasuke-kun-se besaron nuevamente.

La historia de estos dos apenas había comenzado, pasaron por tristezas, dolores, oscuridad, y sin embargo tuvo que pasar eso para demostrar que el amor que había entre ellos podía soportar cualquier cosa, sin importar que obstáculos se interpusieran en su camino los superarían juntos. Él chico mas frio que el mismo hielo y la chica con la personalidad más cálida del mundo realizarían un nuevo viaje a la felicidad que ambos anhelaban, que ambos merecían.

* * *

Bueno esta historia se me ocurrio por un concurso que se organizo, aunque esta vez no participe la inspiracion vino sola a mi, espero haya sido de su agrado. Y quiero que pase esto en el manga, ¿Kishi es mucho pedir? :'( pero buenooo se que pasara tengo esperanzas, cualquier comentario, sugerencia siempre son aceptadas. Tambien los invito a leer mis otras historias, sin mas nos leemos pronto =D


End file.
